Dynamic
The Dynamic object type allows you to animate the created object in a variety of ways. Dynamics can be used for a variety of things, such as wearable Bodies with specific criteria impossible with normal Bodies (movable parts, sizes larger than 29x29, etc.), an animated sequence for a Body impossible with normal Motions, objects with more intricate movement such as clocks, traffic lights, etc. Dynamic Code Animating Dynamics consist of a basic programming language, much like coding Interactings, where you can program the Dynamic to do certain commands. These commands allow the object to spin, (dis)appear, float, along with other sorts of properties. Here's an example of basic Dynamic code: 0: CELL 1 SHOW 1.5: CELL 1 OPACITY .8, CELL 2 OPACITY 0.5 2-5: CELL 1 DOWN 5, ROTATE 20 6: RESTART On this example alone we can observe some of the basic commands and properties in Dynamic code, these being: *The numbers which are present at the start of each line of code. Those represent the number in seconds of which the code tells the object to perform a certain task, where it does so when it reaches the told amount of seconds after the Dynamic first started. Numbers divided with a period (.) represent a timeframe between a second in which the command is commenced, and numbers divided with a hyphen (-) represent a timeframe in which the command is stretched and performed between nx seconds to ny seconds (a command telling a hidden cell to show between 0 and 5 seconds will make it slowly appear from the beginning of 0 seconds until it fully appears at 5 seconds). The normal time limit of Dynamics are of 15 seconds (with the exception of Dynamics placed in Holders, which have no time limit). These numbers can optionally be followed by "s" (i.e. "0s:" instead of "0:"). *The Dynamic is divided into a total of 9 cells (the same cell number present in Bodies), and each numbered cell will follow the commands followed after it (with the exception of unused cell numbers, such as an 8-cell Dynamic with code prompting changes to cell 9, which results in nothing happening for that cell). You specify all of the cells at once with the "cells" command. *Dynamics have a number of available commands, which when specified to a cell, will change the behavior of said cell according to which command you set and its value specified after the command (some commands may not specify a value). Multiple commands per second are separated by a comma (,), and you can add several commands referencing the same mentioned cell by omitting the cell name on successive commands in that line (you can also optionally specify the same cell before any command). A Command overview is available below, listing all possible commands and their information. Command Overview These tables can also be found on the Dynamic help page. There is also a coding help board in-game for Dynamics and Interactings. Basic Commands For commands normally used in Dynamics: Placeholder Commands For us in texts for the text and say commands: Marker Commands For use in Dynamics which need commands to be set during a specific state in which the Dynamic is in: Trivia *The size of a profile is 125 x 84 pixels, with regards to making a profile dynamic. See also * Interacting References Videos Category:Object Types